hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the seventh episode of Hana Yori Dango Returns, the sequel of Hana Yori Dango. The episode aired on February 16, 2007 and was followed by the eighth episode on February 23. Sojiro Nishikado and Yuki Matsuoka go missing after Valentine's Day. He has been searching for his first love, and Yuki later helps him find closure. Meanwhile, Tsukushi Makino begins working as a maid at Tsukasa Domyoji's house. Plot Tsukushi Makino starts work as a maid at Tsukasa Domyoji's mansion under the tutelage of head housekeeper Tama. Tsukasa is against the idea until Tama offers to have Tsukushi be his personal maid. A week later, Tsukasa recalls her asking him for "a reason to live here". He guesses that she wishes to discuss their relationship sometime in the future. Tsukasa hugs her from behind, but Akira Mimasaka interrupts them seconds later. Akira asks Tsukasa if he has talked to Sojiro Nishikado lately. Tsukushi then receives a call from Sachiyo Sengoku. At her store, Sachiyo reveals that she had not been able to contact Yuki Matsuoka since Valentine's Day. After learning about Yuki's disappearance, Tsukushi begins to worry so Tsukasa offers to help her look for Yuki. The first night of searching yields no results. The next day, they meet with Akira at the F4 Lounge. He reveals that Sojiro's first love suddenly disappeared last Valentine's Day. Tsukushi then remembers Yuki telling her that Sara Hinata was Sojiro's first love. They then visit Sara's tea club, where they learn that she has moved. At the same time, Sojiro finally finds where Sara has moved to. The two of them talk awkwardly for a bit and Sojiro returns a cup to her. Akira, meanwhile, learns that Yuki is around Tokyo Tower and informs Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Just as they locate her, she passes out in the street. When Yuki wakes up, she tells them about the events of this Valentine's Day as well as the previous year. Yuki feels responsible for causing Sojiro to not go see Sara last year. She has since been searching for the building that Sara had wanted Sojiro to meet her at. Yuki hopes that when she finds it she will figure out what Sara wanted to tell Sojiro. Tsukushi and Tsukasa recount what happened to Akira the following day. Sojiro suddenly arrives and Tsukushi attempts to confront. Tsukasa stops her and takes Sojiro off somewhere. Tsukushi then receives a call from Yuki, who tells her that she has found it. Tsukushi quickly agrees to tell Tsukasa to have Sojiro meet Yuki tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, Sojiro tells Tsukasa about his meeting with Sara. In a flashback, he apologizes to her for standing her up that day. She then brings up his family, leading him to ask her if she still liked his brother. Sara tells him that he was like "big brother" to her. Sojiro asks her "what about me?". They are interrupted by someone, giving Sara a chance to change the topic. She tells him to "cherish" Yuki and reveals that she is engaged. Sojiro is shocked by the news and leaves without a sense of closure. Tsukasa tells him about Yuki finding the building. The following night, Yuki waits for Sojiro as he parties with a group of girls. At the last minute, Sojiro goes to meet with Yuki. Yuki grabs Sojiro's hand and leads him to the top of a building with a view of Tokyo Tower. As the sun rises, a glare causes two distant billboards to read "I love you, Jiro". Sojiro realizes that he was the one that Sara had been in love with and starts to cry. Afterwards, Sojiro thanks Yuki, feeling that this experience "has changed something inside of him." Later that day, Sojiro wishes Tsukushi good luck in confronting her feelings. Yuki gives her similar advice not long after. That night, Tsukushi knocks on Tsukasa's door. She him that she will tell Rui Hanazawa that she does not wish to date him. Back in her room, Tsukushi makes a call to Rui to ask him to meet her the next day. Shigeru then pays her a visit, before heading off to Tsukasa's room. Cast and characters Other *Kaede Domyoji *Shoichiro Nishikado *Sojiro Nishikado's father *Sojiro Nishikado's mother *Tsubaki Domyoji Guest roles *Kei Tanaka (Sara's fiancé) *Konomi Morita (Sojiro's friend) *Shinbei Asanuma (principal) *Shihori Kanjiya (Sara Hinata) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) *Yukino Saito (Sojiro's friend) Ratings Notes *Episode 7 is primarily inspired by the "Tsukushi as Maid to Domyoji Family Arc" and "Story of an Encounter Part 2". A major plot point is taken from "Story of an Encounter", a one-shot centered around Sojiro. *The title of the episode includes a famous phrase commonly associated with Japanese tea ceremonies, namely "ichi-go ichi-e" . The term can mean "once in a lifetime" and refers to Sojiro's missed chance with his first love. He later uses the saying while talking to Tsukushi. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes